Hitchhiking, what could go wrong?
by sasha272
Summary: Established Pezberry. Santana and Rachel decided to go back to Lima during their vacation. Unfortunately for them, their road trip took a tragic turn when their car stopped working and the person who gave them a lift happened to be a madman…
1. Could this day get any worse?

**Hitchhiking, what could go wrong?**

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the Hitcher

A/N: I wanted to write a thriller and the movie Hitcher inspired me. It's one of the movies I watch every year with my friends at Halloween. English is not my mother tongue. A big thanks to _Mulierositas_ for the few corrections and advice.

**A/N 2: In this story, Rachel is still in NYADA and Santana attends some evening classes in art and communication. Warning violence and death (not Pezberry, I can't kill these two cuties)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: could this day get any worse?<strong>

It was time for Spring Break and Santana and Rachel wanted to enjoy their vacation with their family and friends. It was their first holiday since they got together almost a year ago.

The former members of New-Direction had decided to meet in Lima for a Glee Club reunion. The girls couldn't afford two plane tickets so they chose to do a road-trip. Kurt was supposed to come with them but he had a last-minute work to deal with and would meet them later in Lima.

On the morning of departure, Santana went to the rental car agency and came back with a SUV she parked in front of their apartment in Bushwick. She called her girlfriend and told her she was in the car waiting for her. After 15 minutes, there was still no sign of Rachel so Santana got out of the car and went to their apartment.

"Rachel what are you doing? I've been waiting for ages!" Santana asked annoyed. She stopped walking when she saw Rachel lying on a suitcase bigger than her, struggling to close it. The Latina laughed at the scene.

"It's not funny Santana!" huffed Rachel "You should help me instead."

"Babe, we're leaving for a week, you don't need all these clothes."

"You are the one to talk; you have two bags full of shoes and clothes!" the diva argued.

The raven-haired girl smirked "Yes, but at least I can carry them and they aren't bigger than me!"

Rachel gasped "You did not say that!"

"I did! But I'm sure you're gonna ask me to carry it to the car so I'm allowed to tease you in return" Santana replied, helping her girlfriend to close her suitcase.

"Fine!" the diva mumbled but quickly smiled when an idea came to her mind "But just so you know, if you want something in exchange, I can give you a wonderful massage when we'll be in Lima."

The Latina raised an eyebrow "you'll do that?"

"At one condition" the petite brunette informed.

"Of course!" Santana shook her head with a hint of a smile "I knew it was too good to be true. What is it?"

"You have to bring my stuff from here to the car and not complain about it to me, our friends or family. And I don't want to hear jokes about the difference of height between me and the suitcase."

"What? Where is the fun in that?" Santana whined.

"The fun will be in my room, after your massage…" said the diva with a flirtuous smile.

"You know me so well. Deal" the raven-haired answered before sealing the deal with a lingering kiss. "Now it's time to go, are you ready?"

Rachel squealed "Yes!" she looked at her watch "Oh my god, it's noon, we are well behind schedule!"

"Thanks to who?" Santana snorted. They loaded the car and after one last check, she started driving.

* * *

><p>Santana had been driving for less than 20 minutes when she saw Rachel fidgeting on her seat "What's wrong?" she asked.<p>

"Nothing" the diva replied innocently.

The Latina chuckled "Babe, I know you. Something's wrong so tell me."

"I need to use the ladies' room…" Rachel explained sheepishly.

"Seriously!?" questioned the former cheerleader in disbelief "We left the apartment 20 minutes ago!"

"I know! But it's not like I can control it" the petite brunette pointed out.

Santana sighed heavily "You know, I wonder why I'm with you sometimes."

"Because you love me" the brunette sing-songed.

"No, I think it's because of your smoking hot body and how well it fits in mine" the raven-haired girl replied with a smirk.

"Santana!" Rachel cried, slapping her arm lightly.

"I'm kidding love! Well kinda…" the Latina joked again.

"Just drive would you" the diva said crossing her arms and pouting.

Santana put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh and stroke it "Ooohhh babe, I'm just messing with you. You know I love you"

Rachel smiled brightly "I know, but I just wanted to hear it."

Santana laughed "you're evil." She stopped the car at a gas station and bought some drinks and food while Rachel used the toilet.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of driving, it began to rain heavily. They were on a forest road which was supposed to be a short cut according to their GPS. Santana slowed down the car and tried to focus on the road. It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate with Rachel constantly asking her to be careful and slow down more. "Rachel, shut up, you're stressing me out! I'm careful and driving at 30mph because the road is fucking slippery. Besides it's getting dark."<p>

The diva huffed "I am just trying to help Santana."

"Well it's no helping so just…"

"Watch out!" Rachel warned when she saw a branch falling in front of the car. Santana tried to brake but the SUV slipped and ended up on the verge of the road.

"Are you okay?" The Latina asked as soon as she snapped out of the daze. The diva simply nodded, to shock to speak. Santana kissed her forehead for reassurance "It's okay baby, we're not hurt, it's what matters" She hugged her girlfriend for a few minutes and said "I need to check the damage. Wait here" She grabbed her jacket and put in on. Once outside, she saw they were mired in mud and wouldn't be able to get out of it without assistance. "Fuck" the girl muttered. She entered the car "We need to call triple A"

"Why?" asked the petite brunette.

"We're stuck" the raven-haired girl stated matter-of-factly.

"You didn't even try to start the car, how can you be so sure?"

Santana rolled her eyes "Because I know it." She saw Rachel stare at her with insistence and sighed. "Fine!" She turned on the ignition key but nothing happened. "See! The car's not even starting."

The diva sighed "Really, could this day get any worse?" She took her phone and dialled the number of triple A but the call didn't go through "I don't have a signal, try with yours."

Santana tried to call too but her signal was too weak. "This day sucks" she said, hitting her head against the steering wheel.

"What do we do now?" Rachel questioned, nervously biting her lips "It's pouring rain, our car is stuck in the mud and we can't call anyone."

The Latina though about their options for a minute "No one's gonna pass by this road. So I guess we'll have to walk. I saw a gas station a few miles away."

"Are you serious?!" The brunette hissed "In case you didn't notice Santana, there is a storm of rain outside!"

"And in case you didn't notice Rachel," replied Santana, mocking her girlfriend's tone "we don't have much choice here." She sighed wearily "Listen, if you don't want to go, you can wait for me in the car."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear "What? No, you can't leave me here all alone!"

The raven-haired girl took Rachel's hand in hers "Babe, I don't want to leave you okay, but we need to move before the sun sets"

"I don't like it" the diva stated with a pout "but at least we are together right?"

"I don't like it either. But don't worry if something goes wrong, I'll trade you for my life." Santana joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why did you say that?" Rachel cried "You are going to jinx us!"

Santana rolled her eyes "Calm down, jeez, I was joking"

"We should have wait for Kurt, why are we even here?" the brunette asked annoyed.

"You're kidding right? You were the one who wanted to arrive early in order to be, and I quote 'relaxed and prepared'. We are in vacation, so laid-back and live a little" the Latina snapped.

"I'm trying!" Rachel shouted "But being stuck in the middle of nowhere instead of enjoying a road trip with my girlfriend is kind of getting in the way right now."

They glared at each other before Santana spoke "We need to calm down. It's nobody's fault. We're gonna do this and when we'll be in Lima, it will make a fun story to tell" She gave a quick kiss at Rachel "Now take your backpack, put some food, drinks, a change of clothes and everything you could need. Don't charge it too much though; we have a 40 minute walk ahead of us"

The diva nodded and started to pack her bag before realising how long they would have to walk before reaching their destination "40 minutes?!"

Santana ignored her and finished packing her bag. 10 minutes after, when they were both ready, they began fast walking in direction of the gas station.


	2. Oh look, it just did

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the hitcher

A/N: The name of the city is completely made-up. I wrote this chapter in the dark due to a power cut, it was kind of creepy. Thanks JoCupcake for the Lima Heights support ;-) and Mulierositas for corrections.

**A/N 2: Warning Violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Oh look, it just did…<strong>

The walk under the rain was excruciating, it felt like hours to finally reach their destination. When they entered the gas station, drenched to the skin, they rushed to change their clothes in the restroom. Santana went out of it first; she dressed in a ripped jeans and black tank top. She pulled out her phone and saw there was still no signal. She sighed and headed out toward the clerk "Do you have a phone I could use?"

"There's one outside" the shady man replied while checking her out without shame.

"My eyes are up here perv" snapped the Latina before exiting the shop. She dialled the number of her roadside assistance service and waited. Through the shop window, she saw her girlfriend walked out of the restroom in short and black t-shirt and couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

Meanwhile, Rachel was in front of the coffee machine, trying to buy some hot beverage to warm up. "Can I help you?" she heard from behind and turned around. She saw the clerk standing dangerously close to her. She tensed. "No I'm good, thank you sir" she replied with a fake smile, taking discretely a step back. She sighed in relief when she felt Santana's arm around her waist.

"Everything's okay?" Santana asked with concerned. The diva nodded. "So I don't have good news. They have a lot of assistance requests due to the weather so they won't be able to help us until tomorrow."

"What?" Rachel shouted "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"There's a motel in the next town, about 30 miles from here" the clerk informed, this time ogling the diva.

"Can we call a cab?" the petite brunette asked her girlfriend, totally ignoring the man.

A good-looking man who entered the shop a few minutes before approached them "I can drive you if you want" offered the brown-haired guy with a smile.

"How nice of you…" started the diva before her girlfriend cut her off.

"You'd do that, why?" Santana questioned suspiciously.

"Looks like you need a hand. I just want to help" he shrugged nonchalantly "It's nice to have someone to talk to when you drove alone for a while. It's up to you, but decide quickly because my wife is waiting for me and I don't want to piss her off" he joked.

"Excuse us a minute" the Latina dragged Rachel away from the guy "I'm not sure about this babe."

"Why not?" the diva asked confused.

"Something seems off about him. He came out of nowhere offering to help two hot girls just like that. It's weird" the raven-haired girl explained.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Come on, not everyone is evil Santana. I believe there are still good Samaritans in this world."

"Maybe, but my psychic mexican third eye tells me he's not" the former cheerleader insisted.

"Do you have a better idea? Because right now, we don't have a lot of choices. We are tired and if we call a cab, it's going to take hours for it to come here with this weather. So please, sweetheart, please, can we accept his offer" the petite brunette begged tiredly.

Santana sighed and squeezed her girlfriend's hand "Okay love, let's do this. I don't wanna stay in this place any longer anyway."

They got back to the man and Rachel spoke for the two of them "If your offer still stands, we gladly accept it"

"Of course ladies. Let's go, shall we?"

Rachel leaned close to Santana's ear "See, he's nice and well-mannered. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I still have a bad feeling about this. He seems fake and…" Santana murmured before the man interrupted her.

"By the way, my name is Nicholas Woods. But everyone calls me Nick."

"Rachel and I'm Santana"

"Well, now that we've been properly introduced, does one of you mind driving? I'm starting to get tired and it would be nice to have a break."

The raven-haired girl shared a look with Rachel and offered "Sure, I can." She took the key of the black Crossover and opened the rear door for Rachel before getting in the car.

"Do you know where the motel is?" Santana inquired.

"It's in Riverham. Just follow my GPS; it was on my way anyhow"

"Okay" The Latina adjusted the rear-view mirror and saw Rachel take her Ipod from her bag. Even though she asked her girlfriend to take only what was strictly necessary, Rachel insisted to bring it because if she needed strength, she could always listen to Barbra. When she was sure the diva was okay, she started the car and drove.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, Nick spoke "You're not from here, are you?"<p>

"How did you know?" questioned the raven-haired girl.

"You look like uptown girls."

"We're from New-York" the driving girl simply stated.

"Okay cool. I've never been to New-York but I heard it's a nice place." The silence filled the car again "Since when are you together?"

Santana looked at him curiously "What gave us away?"

Nicholas chuckled "Are you always answering questions with questions?" the girl shrugged "The way you look at each other, all lovey dovey and all the touches."

The former cheerleader smiled in spite of herself "A year"

"She's pretty" he complimented. He turned his face toward Santana "You too."

"Thanks" the girl replied uncomfortable.

"Is she good in bed?"

"Excuse me?" hissed the Latina. Rachel who was listening to her Ipod, discretely lower the volume when she heard Santana raised her voice.

He smirked devilishly, his eyes full of perversion "Come on, you can share! You know, she seems like the 'lady in the street and freak in the sheets' type. What does she like you to do? Does she scream your name? Do you moan in delight?"

"And you pervert, what does your wife like hum? Because I'm sure she wouldn't be okay with this conversation" Santana barked "You're way out of line!"

"Oh here the thing bitch, I don't have one!"

Rachel, spectator of the scene, started to be frightened by the turn of events. She looked hopelessly toward Santana who, she knew her too well, was trying to keep her cool.

"You son of a… Why did you say you had one then?" the raven-haired girl asked, seething with anger.

"Because it makes people think I'm trustworthy." Before anyone could react, Nicholas grabbed Santana's phone, which was on her lap, opened the window and threw it outside.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Santana shouted "No you know what? Don't even answer!" She slowed down the car "I'm just gonna stop the car and we…" She stopped talking, eyes widening when she saw Nick pull out a switch blade.

"Or you can keep driving" the crazy man ordered, playing with his knife.

"Okay, okay. We don't want any trouble" the Latina said, subtly checking on Rachel in the rear-view mirror. The girl had moved further from the man and closer to the door on Santana's side.

The tiny brunette slowly pulled out her phone and tried to call 911. At this moment, Nicholas grabbed Rachel by the hair, dragged her close to his seat and put the knife under her right eye. She whimpered in fear and started crying "Santana!"

"Are you crazy, let her go"

"No"

"Don't hurt her please." the raven-haired girl begged. "I'll do whatever you want"

Nick smiled in satisfaction "Really?" the taller girl nodded "Stop me then."

"How? You're the one with the knife here" Santana reasoned, discretely pushing the accelerator.

"Tell me you want to die" the man said with a diabolic smile.

"What?" she gulped.

"Tell me you want to die. It's not hard to understand" he repeated.

"Don't say anything" cried Rachel. The man tightened his grip around the diva's neck and followed her facial contours with the tip of his blade "for your sake she better say something" he replied.

"Okay calm down"

"Do you want her to die" Nick shouted, approaching his knife from Rachel's throat.

"No!" Santana yelled.

"So say it now or say goodbye to your girlfriend" the man yelled back.

"I…" Santana speeded up the car "…want…"

"You want to?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't want to die fucker" she shouted and braked abruptly. Nick, surprised by the shock, let go of Rachel and bumped his head violently against the windshield. Santana kept moving with the car but took advantage of the man's dizziness to kick him "Rachel, open the door! We're gonna push that bastard outside!" She kicked him a few times but the door was still closed. "For god's sake, open this fucking door Rachel!"

The petite brunette finally succeeded to open the door and Santana kicked him one last time to eject him from the car. Nicholas crashed into the asphalt after a few rolls.

Rachel slipped on the passenger seat and closed the door. Santana speeded up to go away from the madman. They stayed silent for a minute, trying to come back to their senses. The Latina prepared herself to speak but heard a loud sob. She turned her attention toward her girlfriend and saw her crying "Hey babe, it's okay, he's gone. We're okay, it's over" she reassured. She put her free hand on Rachel's shoulder and moved her closer to her. The diva snuggled up against her girlfriend to get some comfort.

"Wait! Where is my phone?" Rachel said suddenly. She looked around but it was nowhere to be found. She sighed "It must have fallen when we pushed him out of the car…"

"It's okay love, we'll buy you a new one." Rachel nodded "We can't stop at Riverham. We should drive far away from him, just in case."

"What are we going to do?" the tiny brunette asked worried.

Santana sighed wearily "We'll see that in the morning. Right now, I need your cuddles. So come back in my arms."

Rachel snuggled up against Santana, softly crying. The Latina soothed her and drove them into the night, silently shedding tears…


	3. This can't be happening

Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the hitcher

**A/N: warning, children deaths in this chapter, nothing graphic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: This can't be happening<strong>

After a while, Santana felt too tired to drive and stopped on a waste ground to get some sleep. When she woke up, the car was empty and she started panicking. She looked by the window and saw Rachel sit on the grass, watching the horizon. She sighed in relief and got out of the car "Morning love, what are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep so…" Rachel shrugged.

"Honey, you should have wake me up" Santana kissed Rachel's forehead and sat next to her.

"I didn't want to. After last night, you needed some sleep" the diva replied, leaning her head against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"So did you"

They stayed quiet for a while, watching the sun rise. "I want to go back to New-York Santana" Rachel said, tears starting to fall on her face.

"Baby no. We're not gonna let this prick ruin our vacation!" the Latina hugged the petite girl tightly.

"But I almost died last night!" the diva choked.

"Hey, hey, no... Don't think about that okay"

"You saved me"

Santana shrugged like it was nothing "I love you, I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

Rachel leaned to kiss her softly "I love you Santana. Thank you."

"Besides, how could I live without my annoying pint size diva?" the raven-haired girl joked to lighten the mood.

The Jewish girl chuckled lightly and slapped her girlfriend's arm playfully "You would be lost without me."

"I would" Santana confessed seriously.

Rachel smiled "For what it worth, I would be lost without you too… and dead…"

"We're lucky to have each other then" the Latina concluded.

They stayed seated in silence again, enjoying each other's comfort and support. "We need to call the police though" announced the brunette.

Santana shook her head "To tell them what? A guy offered to give us a lift but we pushed him out of his own car and left?"

"Of course not!" Rachel argued, moving away from Santana to better see her face "We'll tell them he attacked us and the only way to escape him was to push him out of the car."

The tan girl sighed "And what if he's dead? Do you really want to say goodbye to Broadway because of this psycho?"

"He's not dead, you weren't driving that fast" the diva countered.

"Are you sure of that? Can you tell me with certainty that he didn't hurt his head against the ground and bled to death on one side of the road?" Santana insisted.

"I… we…he…" stammered Rachel, at a lost for words.

"That's what I thought. Listen, let's make a deal. We go to Lima, talk to our parents and based on what they'll tell us, we'll go to the police or not okay?"

The petite brunette took a few minutes to think about it. She rose up and said "I guess we can do that." Santana nodded and pulled her into an embrace. Rachel relaxed, appeased by Santana's perfume and the sense of security she always felt when the girl put her arms around her. "Do you know where we are?" she questioned suddenly.

"This son of a bitch made us drive in the opposite direction and I realized it pretty late. I don't know how he set up his GPS but this piece of shit kept giving me wrong indication. The battery is dead now and I couldn't find the cable" the Latina growled "But we can see the freeway from here, so we'll know more when we'll get there."

"Do you want me to drive?" Rachel offered.

"No it's okay babe." They got into the car and drove toward the freeway.

* * *

><p>They were driving for an hour and started to relax, singing along with the radio when a car overtook them. Once it was in front of them, the children at the back of the car made faces at them. Rachel laughed "Do you want children?"<p>

"Hum, yeah" Santana scratched the back of her head nervously "I mean, I always wanted kids so…And you?"

Rachel beamed "Yes! A boy and a girl"

The Latina chuckled "You know you can't choose, right love?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "I know silly! But if I could, it would be a boy and a girl. But the sex doesn't matter in the end, as long as they are healthy, it's all I ask."

"Could you… hum. Do you…" stuttered Santana.

**"**Did I ever think about having a child with you someday?" queried the diva amused.

"Yeah…I know we're young and it's early and all but…" the raven-haired girl trailed off.

"I did" Rachel replied with a soft smile.

Santana happily overtook the pickup with the children and their family but her smile quickly faltered when she noticed Nicholas Woods sat next to them.

"Oh my god…" the tiny brunette whispered. "We need to warn them" she rolled down her window and yelled "the man with you is dangerous, stop the car!"

Santana honked a few times and shouted. "Stop the car, the man in the back seat is a psycho!" The father, who was driving, looked at them questionably.

Rachel insisted "The man with you is dangerous, stop your car!" She was ready to continue but the car took the freeway exit at the last minute.

"Fuck" exclaimed the Latina.

"How did he find us? Everything happened hours ago…And miles away!" the diva said worried before panicking "This is not happening, it can't be happening. I…" She started crying and shaking.

"Babe" Santana tried to get Rachel's attention "Baby" she tried again without success "Rachel Barbra Berry!" the girl snapped her head toward her. Keeping an eye on the road, she grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed it "It's okay love, calm down. I'm here and I won't let him hurt you okay."

The petite singer nodded "But what about them?"

"There are children in the car. I'm sure he just needed a ride and won't hurt them" reassured the raven-haired girl.

Santana drove absent-mindedly for about an hour before exiting the freeway. After a few miles on the road, she stopped for gas. It was close to noon so they decided to buy some food. They sat on a bench next to the gas station and ate in silent, both lost in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>They continued on a secondary road until they caught a sight of a car on the side. As they drove closer, they realized what car it was; the one with the children and their parents.<p>

"Is it…" Rachel trailed off. Santana nodded and stopped their Crossover at a safe distance. "Santana what are you doing?"

"We need to check if they're okay. I'll go, stay in the car" the former cheerleader ordered.

"Absolutely not! I won't stay here patiently waiting for you to get killed" the diva countered.

The Latina rolled her eyes "Thanks for the reassuring words babe, I'm so not freaking out now!"

"Please, it's dangerous. If we both go, we can protect each other."

Santana sighed and put her hand in her hair "Fine, but you stay a few steps behind me and if I tell you to do something, you'll do it without arguing" Rachel nodded.

They got out of the car and walked carefully toward the pickup. When they were close enough, Santana noticed a bloody handprint on the window. "Stay here" she instructed.

"Why?" asked her girlfriend from behind.

"Rachel please. Do what I say" the raven-haired girl slowly reached the car and looked through the window "Oh my god" she said in shock, covering her mouth with her hand to not vomit. The view was unbearable, Nicholas had stabbed all the members of the family, children included and they were lying dead in their own blood.

"What?" Rachel questioned intrigued.

"Don't come" Santana quavered, slowly kneeling on the ground.

"Santana, talk to me, what is wrong?" the brunette said, rapidly approaching the car.

"Don't…" began the Latina but it was too late. She heard Rachel gasped in horror. She looked at her and saw the girl lean on the car before emptying her stomach and falling on the ground. Santana used all of her remaining strength to get closer to her girlfriend and held her tight "It's okay baby, I'm here. It's okay…"

They both jumped when they heard a knock from the inside of the car. They rose up and Santana opened the driver's door to see the father was still alive "Oh my god, you're alive. Rachel, help me get him out of the car."

Santana put some pressure on the wound but the bleeding was too massive "Bring the car over here. We need to find some help" Rachel nodded and ran towards the car.

The man tried to speak, "Why?" he coughed some blood "Why did he do that?"

Santana shushed him "Don't try to speak. You need to keep your strength."

Rachel stopped the car next to them and carried the man with the Latina to put him on the back seat. Santana sat next to the injured man. She put his head on her lap, keeping the pressure on the huge laceration on his stomach while Rachel was driving directionless, hoping to find a shop or some dwelling houses…


	4. It's a big misunderstanding

Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the hitcher

A/N: Warning Violence and death

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>**It's a big misunderstanding**

Rachel was driving at high-speed when she noticed a SUV in the rear-view mirror. Not wanting to panic for nothing, the diva stayed silent, watching carefully behind. Once the car came closer, she saw Nicholas behind the wheel "Santana, I think we have a pr…" Suddenly, Nick slammed his SUV into the back of their car. They shrieked in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Santana shouted.

"It's him" Rachel informed.

"Seriously?" the raven-haired girl growled before another crash sent her flying against the passenger seat. "Fuck" she said, holding her pounding head "It hurts!"

"Why does he do that?" the diva hissed, panicking.

"We threw him out of driving car, what do you think?!" the Latina shouted "Drive faster."

"That's what I'm doing Santana!" the brunette replied, preparing herself for another crash. When nothing happened, she looked through the rear window and saw the car was gone. "He disappeared"

"What?" Santana asked, still helping the man on the back seat.

"He disappeared!" repeated the diva.

"This is a fuckin nightmare" the Latina murmured.

Rachel held back her tears "How can he find us every time?"

"I don't know…" Santana replied, putting her free hand on Rachel's shoulder for comfort.

They drove until Rachel saw a board on the side of the road "There is a diner a few miles from here. Hang on; we are going to find some help…"

When they arrived at the diner, Rachel rushed inside and approached a waitress "Help, call 9.1.1. We have a wounded man in our car." The waitress, a tall woman with glasses and a ponytail, looked at her confused. "Hurry!" the diva ordered "Do you have towels?"

"In the restroom" the tall girl replied, pointing out the door in the back of the diner.

"Thanks" Rachel answered before heading to the restroom. She closed the door behind her and looked by the window to check on Santana. What she wasn't expected to see was Nick driving by the diner "oh god no…"

While Rachel was in the restroom, the waitress had called the police, concerned about the girl's attitude and the blood on her clothes. Meanwhile, Santana was helpless in face of the man's suffering. A few minutes had passed since her girlfriend left the car when she felt the man's breathing slowing then stopping as the poor man silently died in her arms.

Santana got out of the car but she didn't do 3 steps that 2 police cars surrounded her as the same time Rachel exited the diner.

"Don't move!" one of the officers said "Put your hands where I can see them!"

"What?" Santana said confused.

"I said don't move, you are under arrest" a policeman informed her. When the Latina tried to move toward Rachel, the man tackled her violently on the ground.

"Santana!" cried the diva "This is a big misunderstanding, we didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to the dead man in your car" replied the officer next to Rachel while he handcuffed her.

The policemen separated the couple and put them in two different cars to drive them at the police station.

* * *

><p>As soon as the girls arrived at the station, Rachel was led into an interrogation room and Santana was directly put in a cell.<p>

The diva was waiting for an officer, pacing with impatience. After 15 minutes, a small man with the beginning of baldness entered the room to interrogate her.

"Sit down" the man demanded.

"Where is Santana?" Rachel asked from the corner of the room.

"Are you deaf? I said sit down?" he repeated.

"And I asked you where Santana is" the diva insisted, crossing her arms across her chest.

The man sighed "Your friend is in a cell. She tried to escape"

"She did no!" the brunette said exasperated, stomping her foot "She just wanted to make sure I was okay. And she is not my friend…"

"Who is she then?"

Rachel sighed heavily and sat in front of the sergeant "My girlfriend"

"Okay. Now, tell me what happened? From the start…"

"We were driving in direction of Lima, Ohio. We had an accident because of the weather so we walked until we found a gas station." The diva explained.

"Where is it?" the man questioned.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are right now…" She paused a moment to think "Riverham, it was 30 miles from Riverham."

The man nodded and beckoned her to continue. "We called triple A but they couldn't help us until the next morning. That's when a man offered to give us a ride."

"Are there any witnesses?" he inquired.

"The clerk at the gas station"

"What's his name?"

Rachel laughed humourlessly "Do I look like someone who ask for the employees' name?"

"I'm just trying to help you" the police officer replied.

"Then find the culprit" the diva snapped.

The sergeant ignored the girl's remark and continued the interrogation "And this man, do you know his name?"

"He told us his name was Nicholas Woods, but who knows…" Rachel informed, running her hand through her hair to calm herself.

"Noted. Now wait here. I need to speak with my colleagues"

"Where else could I go?" she mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Santana was interrogated by another detective. "Who was the man in your car?" the officer questioned.<p>

"I don't know! I want to see Rachel" the Latina demanded.

"You can't see her right now"

Santana grabbed the bars of her cell "Why not? Where is she? We didn't do anything! We were just trying to help him!"

The detective ignored her questions "As soon as my colleague is done interrogating your friend, it will be your turn. Now keep quiet"

"Could you at least remove my handcuffs? I won't go anywhere. And she's not my friend!"

"I don't care!" replied the man while removing the handcuffs at Santana's wrists.

"You better treat her well or else…" the raven-haired girl warned.

The man sneered "Or what? It's in your best interest to shut up! I'll get you when it's time." He looked at her one more time and left the room.

"Wait no, you can't leave me here. Wait, don't leave me alone!" she shouted but the officer was already gone "Fucker…"

* * *

><p>Seeing nobody was coming back after 25 minutes of waiting, Rachel tried to draw attention "Hello? If this interrogation is over, I would like to see my girlfriend now! Does anyone hear me?" She waited for an answer but nothing came. She sighed and approached the two-way mirror "Unbelievable…" she shook her head and knocked on the mirror "We are treated like criminals when we are clearly the victims. Let me assure you I will file a complaint about that."<p>

Losing her patience, she opened the door and poked her head out. The way was clear so she did a few steps in the hallway and noticed the station was dead silent. Trying not to panic, she took a deep breath and continued to walk. She reached an office and entered the room but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a police officer lying in a pool of blood, his throat sliced open. She yelled of fright but quickly put her hand in front of her mouth to not be spotted. She took a few steps back, starring the body in shock, until she hit the wall behind her. "This is not happening. It can't be happening, it's police station…" she murmured. The crackling of the police radio woke her up from her torpor _'Central, do you copy? Central?'_ She silently moved further into the main room, and grabbed a gun on the floor.

Santana was still in her cell, waiting for Rachel or an officer when the power was cut off suddenly. She rose from the bed she was laying on and approached the door of her cell. "What the f…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence that Nicholas grabbed her by the hair, crashing her head against the bars. She shrieked in surprise then yelp in pain "Why are you doing that?"

"You're a bitch but you seem like a smart girl, you should know" Nicholas said with a demonic smile.

"Santana?" they heard Rachel calling from afar.

The Latina tried to warn her "He's…" but Nick put his hand in front of her mouth.

"Santana?" Rachel called again, slowly going down the stairs that led to the cells.

"If you try to speak, I'll kill you both" the madman threatened, moving back into the dark.

"Santana, honey please, answer me…" Rachel lighted up every cell with the flashlight she found on a shelf "Santana, I found a gun" She kept walking until Santana appeared behind some bars. She jumped in surprise "Oh Santana, thank god you're alive." The diva started sobbing "Everyone is dead…" but stopped when they heard a loud noise behind them.

"Hurry up! Get me out of here" the Latina urged on. "They left the key on the table behind you."

Rachel grabbed the key and opened the cell. Santana walked out of it and grabbed the brunette's hand to lead her toward the back door exit.


	5. Drawing your face in red

Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the hitcher

A/N: I put a lot of effort in this story so any comments or following are highly appreciated =)

A/N 2: **Warning deaths and violence**

A/N 3: I am not really satisfied with this chapter but I hope you will still like it. English is not my mother tongue, no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: drawing your face in red<strong>

As soon as they exited the police station, they began to run toward a small hill which surrounded the area to hide. From there, they saw they were in a secluded town and the nearest house was a few miles away. When they put some distance between them and the station, Santana asked for the gun in Rachel's hand.

"Why?" the diva demanded.

"Because I know how to use it" the Latina explained.

"You do?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes, so give it to me"

"When did you learn?" the brunette questioned, intrigued.

"Seriously?" Santana saw Rachel raise her eyebrow questioningly. She sighed "Puck's cousin has this hunting cabin in the woods and when we were dating he dragged me their. His cousin showed us how to use some of his guns and we practiced on empty cans."

Rachel gave her the weapon "And you liked it?"

The Latina shrugged "It was fun and definitely not the worst date we had…"

"You know I condone violence" the tiny diva reminded her girlfriend.

Santana rolled her eyes "We weren't even together. And like it or not, I'll do what I have to do to keep us safe."

"You won't kill him Santana! We'll hand him over to the police."

"Right" Santana scoffed "Because the police are doing such a good job so far."

Rachel shook her head in displeasure "Nicholas is crazy and out of control. We should never have gone with him"

The raven-haired girl stared at her in disbelief "Are you kidding? I told you I had a bad feeling about it!"

"You should have insisted!" Rachel argued.

"You begged me to accept his offer!" the Latina countered.

"And since when are you listening to me?" the petite brunette snapped.

Santana took a step back, shock written all over her face "What?"

"It's not what I meant…" Rachel sighed wearily "Just leave me alone Santana"

"No, I won't! Not when this psycho is out there. And I don't think now is the best time to do reproaches. But for the record, I always take your opinion into consideration"

Rachel moved away from Santana and started walking aimlessly "I don't even know where we…" she was cut off by a car crashing a few inches from her, sending her flying to the ground.

"Rachel!" shouted Santana, running to check on her girlfriend "Are you okay?"

The diva nodded "Don't leave me…"

"Never. Now run" the Latina helped her rise from the ground and ran toward a field.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, having no answer on the radio from the central, two police patrols arrived at the police station.<p>

When the officers entered the building, they were met by a horrendous sight. The bodies of their colleagues were lying lifeless on the floor, blood splattered all over the walls and tiled floor. Although they were accustomed to see blood and dead bodies, this massacre was from common in this town. Overtaken by the events, the officer in charge called reinforcements.

Lieutenant John Randall showed up on the crime scene soon after the call. The tall blond man couldn't believe 2 young girls from Ohio were responsible of such a blood bath. When he entered the room behind the two-way mirror, something caught his eye. A red smiley face was drawn in blood on the window. "Ms Berry was in the interrogation room right?" he asked the detective newt to him.

"Yes sir. And Ms Lopez was in a cell" the officer replied.

"Then who did this?" the Lieutenant questioned, pointing the drawing.

"Maybe they have an accomplice."

"Or it's another suspect" Randall stated "Get me air support now, they couldn't have gotten too far." He looked one more time at the body on the floor and asked for the girls' criminal record. He took a few minutes to read them and informed his colleagues "They're just students in their twenties. It's not them, they don't match the profile."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana ran until they couldn't breathe anymore. They ran until they were sure no one followed them, until their legs couldn't carry them any longer. The couple stopped a moment, lying down on the long grass of a field. From there, no one could see them and they were able to rest their tired body and worried mind.<p>

After 10 minutes, they resumed their running. After a while, they saw a barn where they could hide until they came up with a plan. When they reached it, Rachel recognized the silhouette of Nicholas at the end of the dirt track which ran along the barn.

"Santana, Nick is coming" alerted the diva.

"What? Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The Latina cursed "Okay, I have a gun. If he comes near us I'll shoot him. Can you see him?"

"No… Wait…" Rachel saw a police patrol approaching and stopping in front of the barn "The police. There is a policeman outside. We have to go talk to him!"

Santana shook her head "Are you serious? They'll think we killed all these people."

"We have to try. It might be the only chance we have to stop this. Santana please…" the petite brunette insisted.

The raven-haired girl stayed silent for a while then sighed "Okay. I'll go talk to him. Take the gun and watch my back" Rachel nodded. The Latina moved toward the door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, followed by soft lips on hers.

"Be careful" the diva murmured, slowly stroking her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb.

Santana smiled softly and exited the barn. She took a few steps before the policeman tackled her to the ground.

"You won't go anywhere this time young lady" the officer stated.

"You don't understand, we are in danger!" the former cheerleader tried to explain, struggling to get out of his hold.

The man ignored her and tightened his grip with one hand, the other holding his walkie-talkie. "Here Officer Sanchez. I found one of our suspects, Ms Lopez. The other women is still hiding"

_'__Copy that'_ replied a voice on the device _'we send you another patrol'_

Rachel appeared behind him, aiming at him with her gun "Let her go."

The policeman rose from the ground and let go of Santana "You should calm down lady" the man said, holding his hands in surrender "You don't want to do something stupid and hurt someone"

"I don't" the tiny brunette quavered, her hands shaking with the weight of the gun "But I will if you try to hurt her"

"Rachel baby, don't"

"I can protect you too Santana. Now take his gun" the diva ordered. The raven-haired girl grabbed the policeman's gun and made her way next to her girlfriend. "Everyone gets in the car. We need to leave this place as fast as we can" she demanded, still aiming at the policeman.

Santana grabbed the man's arm and pushed him forward toward his car, also aiming at him with the gun she took. "What are you doing Rachel? Are you nuts?" the Latina whispered.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him arrest you?" Rachel whispered-yelled. "Take the wheel please" she asked when they reached the car.

Santana got in the car and opened the passenger door from inside "Rachel, we have to go". The petite brunette was ready to ask the man to step in the car when suddenly, a bullet hit his head. Both girls gasped in shock. "What did you do?" the Latina hissed.

Rachel completely stunned, looked at her gun then behind her where she saw Nick behind an old tractor "It's him!"

A police officer appeared behind her at the same moment "Don't move!" he ordered.

Santana started the car "Get in!" Rachel rushed to the passenger seat and closed the door. When they saw the girls running away, the police started to open fire. Santana accelerated and drove toward the dirt track.


	6. It's never going to stop

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the Hitcher**

A/N: I'm trying to finish this story before Halloween, just in case people want to read a Pezberry thriller story for the occasion... As usual, warning deaths and violence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : <strong>**it's never going to stop**

Santana drove at high-speed on the dirt road until they reached a departmental road. "What the fuck happened over there?" she asked, still shocked.

"It's him!" Rachel cried.

The raven-haired girl sighed, downcast and distraught "It's never going to stop…"

"They are going to blame us for this. What are we going to do?" the diva questioned in a panic tone.

"I don't know…" Suddenly, 3 police patrols appeared behind them and started to chase them.

"Tell them to stop!" the Latina exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rachel asked bewildered.

"With the police radio!" Santana explained, pointing the device.

Rachel reached the radio and spoke "Hello? Does someone here me? We…" she stopped talking, surprised by a police helicopter bursting out of the sky.

_'__Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, this is lieutenant John Randall, how are you?'_ said the voice on the radio.

"To be honest, not so good sir." the brunette answered. "The man you are looking for was at the barn with us…"

_'__Yes, but the thing is, I have witnesses telling me you killed an officer' _Randall cut off.

Rachel's eyes widened and she dropped the radio "What? We didn't, Santana… I didn't, it's not…What…" she stumbled.

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand to calm her "Rachel you need to calm down, you can do this. Just calm down and tell him we didn't do anything, okay?"

The diva nodded. She took a deep breath to steady her shaking voice and spoke on the radio again "Listen Mr Randall, I did not shoot this officer and we didn't kill this family. We are innocent. What do we have to do for you to believe us?"

_'__It's hard for me to believe you if you don't collaborate. So now pull over so we can talk about it'_

"I'm a future Broadway star, I'm not a killer!" Rachel defended "And we can't stop the car! This psychopath could be anywhere!" she added in a pitched voice.

_'__Pull over or my men are going to open fire'_ the lieutenant ordered.

"We can't. Don't do that please…" the petite brunette begged. The radio went silence just before a bullet went through their windshield. They shrieked in fear and sank into their seat for cover. The policemen kept shooting, hitting the tail-lights and the rear windscreen a few times until one of the officers shot their tire. "Stop shooting, we're pulling over" the diva shouted on the radio.

Santana slowed down the car but didn't pull over when she noticed a black Camaro approaching at a brisk pace.

Rachel saw her girlfriend stare at the rear view mirror and took a look behind her "Oh my god, it's him. Go faster!"

The Latina slammed the accelerator pedal down hard "I'm trying but we have a flat tire!"

When the Camaro reached the first police car, Nicholas leaned toward the passenger window, pulled out his gun and shot the two policemen inside without hesitation. The car ended its course in a field. Nick accelerated, overtook the 2nd car and got closer to the first car of the cortege. He abruptly turned the wheel to the right and hit the tail of the police car. He repeated the action a few times until the driver lost control and his _car_ overturned. The second car patrol tried to avoid the spinning car but it was too late.

The girls looked behind and saw the two police cars collide and _explode._ "We are going to die!" the diva cried, fright written all over her face "I don't want to die."

"We're not going to die!" Santana replied, more to convince herself than by real conviction.

After clearing the road, Nicholas Woods started shooting up in the sky, trying to hit the pilot of the helicopter. He missed his target several times and reloaded his gun. The next try was the last. He shot and killed the pilot, leaving the flying engine crashing to the ground.

Once Nicholas finished getting rid of all the police patrols, he drove up to the girls' car, so they were side by side on the road. Rachel grabbed her gun, in a last attempt to protect herself and Santana. The man stared at them with a hint of smile, but didn't do anything. He overtook them and resumed his journey.

Rachel and Santana let out a sigh of relief just when _smoke_ began to _escape_ from under the _hood_ of the _car_. Soon, the engine lost power, coughed, shuddered, and stopped in the middle of the road. Both girls got out of the car, guns in hand.

Santana looked at the horizon "We need to move, he might come back."

"Santana…" the diva said weakly, looking to ground to prevent her tears from falling.

"Baby" The Latina got closer to her girlfriend and put one finger under her chin to force her to look at her "We are in this together, okay? I love you and I'd die before letting him or anyone hurt you."

Rachel snuggled in Santana's arms and hugged her for dear life "I love you to but… I can't take it anymore…"

"You can't break down right now. We need to start walking" breaking the embrace, the raven-haired girl took Rachel's hand and led her toward a field.

* * *

><p>The sun was set a long time ago when they reached town. They walked to the only motel there and <em>snuck up behind the cars<em> in the parking lot to go unnoticed. The couple hid behind a wall.

"Listen, we don't have money, so I'm gonna look around if there's a window open and we'll sneak into the room." Santana explained. She quickly found a room and unlocked the door from inside to allow Rachel to come in. "There's a phone, call your dads" she commanded.

The petite brunette sat on the bed, switched on the bedside lamp and reached for the phone. She stopped when she noticed it didn't have buttons "I can't make a call, we need to go through the reception desk…"

"Are you serious?"

Rachel simply nodded before a sob escaped her mouth. Santana sat next to her and saw her girlfriend frantically rubbing her hands together, trying to remove the dirt and the blood. She took the diva's hands in hers and led her to bathroom. The former cheerleader started the shower and removed Rachel's clothes then hers. They stayed silent for a while, holding each other under the hot water. They kissed like the world was ending, full of emotions, love, fear, passion, hurt and hope…Like it was the last time_they see each other…_

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning. I didn't mean what I said. It's not your fault. It's just… This is a nightmare and I keep thinking I am going to wake up in our home, safe and your arms around me. I want to go home…" Rachel sobbed.

Santana tightened her embrace "Ssshhh, it's okay baby, I'm here."

"I love you, don't leave me" the diva begged.

"I love you too" the Latina replied with a soft smile "But we need to call our parents and I need to find us some food."

"No, you can't leave me here" the brunette panicked.

"It's okay. I won't be long, I promise." Santana reassured.

Rachel broke the embrace and looked into Santana's eyes "How can you be so calm?"

"Someone has to, love" the raven-haired girl kissed the smaller girl one last time before exiting the shower. "By the way, sorry I didn't agree to go back to New-York. We won't be here right now…" she trailed off.

The diva shook her head "Hey, none of that. I didn't really insist either and it's no one's fault except his. Besides, it's you and I, together, right?"

"You and I, always…" Santana dressed and exited the motel room, leaving Rachel alone.

* * *

><p>Rachel lay on the bed, watching TV while waiting for Santana. Eventually, tiredness overcame her and she fell asleep without noticing it. She woke up when she felt the bed dip beside her and a hand caressing her thigh above the sheet. She smiled softly "Sweetie, you know how I love it when you make love to me but now is not really the right time…"<p>

"Too bad Bitch, you kind of turn me on" said the voice.

Realising it was Nicholas and not Santana, the diva tried to get out of bed. She didn't have time to move that he tackled her against the bed, covering her mouth with his left hand while straddling her. He closed his other hand around her neck and tried to strangle her but Rachel succeeded to remove his hand from her mouth and bite it. Surprised, Nick backed off before hitting her face. The punch was so violent the brunette was thrown out of the bed. Rolling over, Rachel grabbed the lamp fallen with her on the floor and smashed it on his head, just before the madman punched her again. Using his moment of distraction, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She grabbed the gun she had left on the sink and let her body slide against the door. "Oh my god, Santana where are you…" she whispered.


	7. Don't let me hit the ground

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the Hitcher

A/N: I know you have to go to the ER to get stitches, but for the sake of the story, let's just say paramedics can do it too =)

Read and review :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Don't let me hit the ground<strong>

After a few minutes, her worries for Santana overtook her fears and Rachel gathered the courage to crack the door opened. She checked for any sign of Nick but the motel room was empty and the door wide opened. She exited the room with her gun in front of her, ready to aim. Once in the parking lot and without thinking, she called the name of the Latina "Santana?" The shout caught the receptionist's attention and when he saw the petite girl with a gun, he grabbed his phone to call 9.1.1.

Still on her guard, the brunette walked toward the back of the parking lot. "Santana, where are you?" She kept walking and noticed a disused garage. As she got closer, she heard muffled cries and sobs. Panic started to seep through her veins as she unconsciously tightened her grip to the gun. "Santana, is that you?"

When she reached the side of the garage, she gasped in horror. Santana was chained to the wall, her wrists and face covered in blood and her mouth taped shut. "Oh my god Santana…" She rushed next to her and removed the duck tape "Baby, oh my god. Are you okay?" When the Latina didn't answer and half dozed from the pain, the diva cupped her cheeks with hers hands "Santana, stay with me."

"It hurts Rachel" the former cheerleader croaked "Help me, please…"

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I just need something to cut the…" Rachel was interrupted by the noise of a starting car and headlights dazzling her.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Nicholas behind the wheel of a car. He was ready to ram them with it. The man stepped on the accelerator a few times and charged at them. Without thinking Rachel stepped in front of Santana. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the shock but nothing happened. She cracked an eye open and saw the car stop an inch from them. The girl was paralyzed but the sadistic laugh of Woods woke her up and she aimed at him with her gun.

"Stop it! Get out of the car" the petite brunette ordered him. The madman only answered her with another laugh.

"I said get out!" she barked, approaching the open driver-side window.

"No. You see, the only way to make me stop is to kill me" he said before reversing the car and stepping on the accelerator again. After that, Nicholas smiled at her and drove the car into the wall.

"No!" she yelled, incapable of pulling the trigger. This time, Nick hit the wall but avoided Santana, who was now unconscious. He reversed the car, the same cruel smile glued on his face and stopped in front of Rachel. She aimed at his head, trying to control her sobbing.

The man grabbed her writs and pressed _the muzzle_ of her _gun against his head_ "If you want to save your precious lover, just kill me!"

Tears were streaming down the diva's face, her body shaking uncontrollably "I can't. Don't make me do this…"

"Kill me!" Nicholas roared "Or next time I won't miss my target" Rachel whimpered when he let go of her hands.

Nick shrugged "Okay then, your choice…"

Before he could do anything, the brunette reacted and smashed his face with the gun "I can't kill you but I can hurt you!"

She was ready to hit him again but stopped when a few officers surrounded the car "Police, put your gun down!" Rachel sighed in relief, dropped her gun and stepped away from the car.

The diva started to walk toward Santana but an officer stopped her "You need to help my girlfriend, she's bleeding!"

"We are going to help Ms Lopez. Don't worry Ms Berry." said a voice behind her.

Rachel turned around and got closer to him "You are the man from the radio. We… We didn't do anything. It's him" she explained, pointing out Nick who was held by two officers and led to a police car. "You have to believe me. I'll do anything you want but for now please, please, help Santana."

Lieutenant Randall gently pushed Rachel to side, just in time for her to see the paramedics helping the Latina "I believe you Ms Berry. Now follow the paramedics, they're going to do a check up. When it's done, you'll come to the station with me to answer some questions."

Rachel nodded and sat at the back of the ambulance with Santana. The girl was awake and her first word was Rachel's name "I'm here sweetheart" she answered, taking the girl's hand and kissing it.

Once the paramedic finished his check up, he explained Santana's condition to Rachel "Ms Lopez doesn't have a concussion but she received a hard blow on her head so she needs a lot of rest."

"I'm a badass…" Santana said groggy.

The diva chuckled "Your cockiness is still intact I see."

"Just keep it real, love. You're a badass too, that's why I love you…"

"I love you too." Rachel looked tenderly at her girlfriend, trying to smile but failing miserably. "You scared the hell out of me…" They both tightened their grip on each other's hand and started crying silently, hit by the weight of the events "I thought you were…"

The man who was putting a band-aid on Santana cleared his throat, trying to continue his diagnostic. The petite brunette wiped her tears with the back of her hands "I'm sorry, go head" she said, wiping Santana's tears with her thumb.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll be quick. The cut on her brow ridge was pretty deep, that's why she had so much blood on her face. I had to stitch up the cut" the paramedic saw Santana's eyes widen and looked toward Rachel questioningly.

"She uses her eyebrow as a way of communication" the diva explained.

"It shouldn't leave a scar if it's what bothering you" the man reassured, smiling at Santana. He looked at her and concluded "Other than that, you have a busted lip and some cuts to your wrists." He moved to examine Rachel "Your turn miss." It's only when the paramedic touched her face that the brunette felt the cut on her forehead "You're going to need stitches too" He gave her an ice pack for the huge bruise on her jaw and cleaned the few scratches on her arms. "Your emotions might be all over the place after tonight, due to the traumatic event, but no need to worry okay"

* * *

><p>Once it was over, they were led to a car and brought to another police station. During the journey, Santana snuggled against Rachel while the diva stroked her hair.<p>

"What happened to you when you left?" the petite brunette questioned.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Santana asked. She felt Rachel nodded.

The Latina sighed heavily "I walked around, trying to find a phone booth. I didn't find anything so I went to the vending machine outside. Out of nowhere that bastard bashed my head against it. I fell on the ground and he kicked me. I don't know how I did it but I punched him in the groin and grabbed my gun. Then it's kind of blurry, there were punches and wrestling until he took my gun and hit me with it" The arms around her tightened their hold as she paused to take a breath "Then he walked away and the only thing in my mind was coming back to you. I tried to run but I felt dizzy. I did a few steps before he came back with chains. I tried to hit him a few times but it wasn't enough. He grabbed my wrists, put the chains on them and dragged me on the ground till we reached the garage…"

"Oh my god" whispered Rachel, kissing the top of Santana's head.

Santana kissed the diva's neck and continued "I must have passed out after that because when I woke up, I was tied up to the wall and you were calling my name."

"It's over now and we are together. Everything will be alright…"

* * *

><p>At the station, Lieutenant Randall led the couple into an office and closed the door behind him. The girls sat in front of his desk, not letting go of each other's hand.<p>

John put a picture in front of them "Do you know this man?"

They leaned down for a closer look and answered simultaneously "No"

"He is the real Nicholas Woods. He was reported missing since last week." the lieutenant explained.

"So who is the man you arrested?" Rachel asked.

"We don't know yet. We put his picture and handprints on our database but so far no luck…" John stated "So, I know it's a lot to ask but we need your help to find his identity."

"Are you kidding me? You're the cop here, isn't it your job?!" Santana hissed.

"Sweety, you shouldn't get agitated in your condition" the diva tried to soothe the girl's temper. She kissed the back of Santana's hand and saw her girlfriend relax. She looked at John "What do you want to know?"

"Did he say something about him? His age? Where he comes from? Anything…"

"No, nothing…" the petite brunette replied.

"What are you going to do with him?" Santana questioned.

"He is going to be transferred at the Westton prison. It's a bigger town than here" Randall informed.

Rachel sighed in relief "And what about us?"

"We called your parents. They're coming to get you at the Westton police station."

The couple nodded in agreement before following the lieutenant to his car. To their surprise, 'Nicholas' was led into a police van at the same time they reached Randall's car. He saw them, winked and smiled. They ignored him and got into the car. John started the car and drove behind the van, which was going in the same direction…


	8. I don't want to flee anymore

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the Hitcher

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing or following my story =)

A/N 2 : Warning death and violence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: I don't want to flee anymore<strong>

In the car, the silence was heavy. Santana was in the passenger seat, staring at the van in front of them like it might disappear while Rachel was in the back seat, absent-mindedly looking through the window.

John Randall cleared his throat and spoke "Listen girls, I'm sorry it went this far. What you lived was trying, traumatic and gruelling but it's over now…"

"Yeah, whatever" Santana replied without taking her eyes off the road.

Suddenly, the van in front of them veered sharply and overturned. A car coming from the opposite direction swerved to avoid the wrecked van but collided into John's SUV in the process. The car went into a spin and sent Santana flying forward, her head smacking the dashboard. When everything went still, she opened her eyes and slowly looked to the left, holding her pounding head. She saw John unconscious, his head bleeding against the steering wheel. Instinctively, her thoughts went to Rachel. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

The diva groaned, rubbing the back of her head "Yes… I think I'm okay. Are you?"

"I think I lost an I.Q or two but I'm fine. I'm stuck though, my seat belt is blocked" the Latina explained.

"We need something to cut it. Is there a knife in the glove compartment?" the petite brunette reasoned.

"Seriously?" the raven-haired replied, leaning toward it anyway.

"We are in a police car Santana, it's not impossible."

Santana opened the glove compartment but only found papers "Nope nothing..." They heard noises coming from the van and froze. "Oh come on, are you shitting me?" the Latina growled.

"Oh my god." Rachel's eyes widen "He's coming to finish the work" she hissed.

Santana grabbed John's gun and without thinking, put it in Rachel's hand "Go and save yourself"

"What? Absolutely not. I'm not going to leave you Santana" the diva countered.

"But I can't protect you right now." The Latina argued

"I can protect myself and you at the same time" the petite brunette took the gun and started hitting the buckle of the seat belt. She stopped when she heard a loud bang. They both raised their head and saw Nicholas emerging from the back door of the van he was locked up into.

"For god's sake, he's never going to die" Santana said with exasperation.

"I'm going to keep him away from you while you try to get out" Rachel said, kissing Santana with tenderness before exiting the car.

"Rachel, no wait" the former cheerleader tried to stop her but the tiny girl was already walking toward Nicholas.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nick saw Rachel, he stopped walking. He smiled demonically and watched her, intrigued and amused by the girl's persistence. The petite brunette aimed at him with her gun but Nicholas simply laughed and approached her.<p>

"Stop where you are or I will shoot" Rachel shouted.

"Well do it. I want to die anyway" the man replied, moving in front of the gun.

The diva stared at him, finding herself incapable of pulling the trigger. Nick laughed once again, grabbed her gun and punched her in the face. Rachel fell on the ground and felt herself carried then thrown in the back of the van. The man blocked the door and moved away from the vehicle.

He saw the gas leaking from the van and shook his head. "It' so easy it's not even fun anymore." He fired a shot into the pool of petrol, the bullet ignited it and soon the whole van was engulfed in flames.

"Rachel!" Santana screamed from the car.

Nicholas turned his head and looked back at Santana, slowly making his way toward her.

"I'm gonna kill you bastard!" the Latina screeched, eyes blurred with tears "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she panicked, pulling repeatedly on the belt "Come on, unbuckle stupid belt!"

He kept walking in a slow pace, a smile glued to his face, until he reached the car. The man raised his gun and shot the detective in the head without blinking an eye.

Santana yanked the seat belt one last time before it came undone. She opened the door and fell backward onto the road. She bolted up and ducked behind the car, looking around for a weapon to defend herself with. She didn't find anything and knew it was too late to run so she resigned to her fate. But one thing was sure, she would leave this world with dignity and pride. She moved away from the car and stood in front of him.

"Go on, kill me! I don't give a fuck!" the Latina hollered before spitting in his face.

Nick chuckled and wiped his face with his hand. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you? Don't be so hasty, you're going to die, just like you're precious girlfriend." He winked and raised his gun.

Santana growled "Son of a b…"

* * *

><p>Like it was her cue, Rachel exited the van with a revolver she had found in the passenger seat in her hand. Seeing her shirt was on fire, she quickly put it out with a few slaps.<p>

Surprised by the loud noise, Nicholas lowered his gun and turned around to see a very much alive Rachel. "Well, it seems a last minute guest will join us for your execution" he smirked. He raised his gun once more "Say goodbye bitch"

"Santana, no!" yelled the diva before shooting him in the thigh.

The Latina who had closed her eyes, bracing herself to die, cracked an eye open when she heard Nicholas yelp in pain. She saw him fell on the ground, holding his leg in pain and unconsciously touched her upper body to check if she wasn't hurt. Then she rushed to grab Nick's gun which had fallen with him and shot him in the other thigh. Rachel ran toward her and crushed their body together in a tight embrace.

Woods, still lying on the ground, laughed "I never thought you'd have the guts to do this. I'm impressed…"

Santana raised her gun and aimed at him "Shut the hell up!"

The man chuckled "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"Yes, you don't deserve mercy" the raven-haired girl exclaimed.

Rachel put her hand on the girl's arm, forcing her to lower her gun "Santana, please don't…That's what he wants"

"What else can we do?" Santana asked without taking her eyes away from the man.

"Just wait for the police and leave…" the diva replied.

The Latina shook her head "I don't want to flee anymore. And you won't be at ease until you're sure is dead. And frankly me neither, so…" she forced Rachel to hide her face in her neck, looked at Nicholas one more time before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger.

Silence settled around them, but neither moved. "Is it over?" the petite brunette questioned, holding on to Santana.

The former cheerleader looked at the lifeless body lying on ground and tightened her hold "Yes it's over, we're safe now…"

"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked.

"Live" Santana answered before kissing her.


End file.
